The Apple Of His Eye
by Pander Bear
Summary: AU set after The Ultimate Enemy. What if Clockwork hadn't interfered? Years after the horrible accident at the Nasty Burger and the world is in ruins. In the Ghost Zone Clockwork has found an apprentice, who is this TimePiece and where did she come from?


_**a/n: I do not own Danny Phantom nor do i own any of the characters... i'm just using them. I do however own Lillith, steal her and you die!**_

_**I would like to thank you queenly editor of mystery for helping fix my simple mistakes! **_

* * *

Chapter One: The Family Secret

A young raven-haired girl, barely a few days over seven, walked into their small kitchen; it looked very expensive yet very old all at the same time. This was the one home she knew, even if it was a little run down. She didn't care. It looked nothing like the houses in the neighborhood. Red brick walls set it apart from all the concrete houses, even though there were a few bricks missing. The wallpaper might have been peeling from the roof to the floor but that didn't matter. The tile floor was scuffed from many years of running though playing hide and seek, but who cared? Not even her shabby blue sleeveless turtleneck or her dirty black jeans bothered her anymore, she had her mom and that's all that mattered. As she looked up at her Mom white bangs fell into her right eye so that only her violet left eye met her mom's eyes. Her bangs always fell over her eye and sometimes it bothered her. "Mommy, what happened to daddy?" she asked as her mother bent down, picked her up and place her onto the kitchen counter, her small frame being nothing of a challenge to the mother of only twenty-one, far too young to even be a mother. Her own raven hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun and looked quite disheveled. Her simple black knee length dress was torn at the bottom.

The girl's young mother looked down at her daughter then quickly out the window, past the town's sparkling green ghost shield and to the ruins that is the rest of the world. The city itself was in perfect shape, there was even a futuristic hint in the design. She could still remember when the world didn't look like this. It was such a shame that only their city survived, of course that was only because of the ghost shield kept all ghosts out and the ones that were inside when it was activated were hunted down and destroyed. They didn't stand a chance against the Fenton ghost weapons that actually harmed ghosts. As far as she knew Amity Park was the only town still alive, yet she still hoped she was wrong. She knew what caused all of this horror but yet kept silent; keeping a promise that was long forgotten. She dared not even tell her beloved daughter much about her father, the girl was smart and would put two and two together and that's not how she wanted Him to be remembered. Granted the girl didn't know much about him but it was for the best. "Lillith, Daddy died a long time ago, trying to protect the city." She said softly as she bent down to the girl's level and brushed the white bangs out of her right eye which was glowing slightly green, a very interesting trait which she inherited from her Dad. Pretty soon she would have to get the girl another headband; the one she bought last week seemed to have mysteriously disappear.

The girl's mother held her close, being the only thing she had left in the world. All because of ghost enemy number one, Phantom. She was thankful to her now deceased in-laws for creating the technology that kept the city ghost free. Sure at the beginning there were a few stragglers that were easily taken care of but now there wasn't a single ghost inside the barrier. "So, it's all because of Phantom that Daddy is dead?" Lillith asked as her mother held her tightly, she wanted to tell her prized possession the big secret she held but didn't feel like the girl could handle it. Maybe in a few more years.

"Yes, sweetie, I wish it wasn't so but it is. Daddy left us before you were born. WE were only dating then and I'm sure he didn't even know you were going to come around. He went to fight Phantom and save the world, but he never came back." The mother explained as she set Lillith down on the counter. The mother's own violet eyes were full of sadness and regret.

"Was he a hero Mommy?" Lillith asked as she looked out the window. She tried looking up at the sky but the ghost shield blocked the view. She wondered if her daddy could see her up in heaven through the ghost shield.

The mother looked at her daughter and smiled. "Yes Lillith, Daddy was a real hero." She said proudly.

"What was his name?" Lillith asked as she brought her attention back to her mom.

The mother smiled. "Danny Fenton."

Before either the mother or daughter could say another word a horrible ghostly wail filled the air, causing Lillith's hands to jolt to her ears. The scary noise made her skin crawl and her heart skip a beat. Quickly the wail was followed by an explosion, the whole house shook and a few of the mother's precious china pieces smashed to the floor. The mother nervously looked out the window as several more explosions were heard, in a matter of seconds all the china pieces were shattered on the floor in more pieces than Lillith could count. Very slowly the green ghost shield split at the points of the generators then just vanished. The town was vulnerable and there was no question that Phantom was waiting at the edge. The town's sirens went off and the underground shelters came up from the streets, they were practically invisible unless raised by the mayor. They were round and made on concrete and laced with the same ghost shield that protected the town. No ghost would be getting under there. The mayor himself ordered them built after Phantom's first attack and this was the first time they ever had to be used. The mother feared the worst and knew what everyone had been thinking.

It had been seven years since Phantom's first attack on the world and just when she thought he wouldn't be returning ever again, here he was. "Quick Lillith, we must get to the shelters!" she said as she grabbed her daughter and ran to the front door forgetting shoes for herself and Lillith. If they were going to live she needed to get to a ghost shelter. Not only did Phantom hate this town but she knew he would be coming after them in particular if he had heard any rumors whatsoever.

Lillith buried her face into her mom's chest; she had heard horrible stories about Phantom in school and from her grandparents, not to mention that she just found out today that he killed her father. She knew he was bad news and soon tears found themselves in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. "Mommy, are we going to die?" She asked as she looked up at her mother, a question a little girl should never have to ask.

"No, we'll be perfectly fine once we get to the ghost shelter." Sam said as she raced down the street. Just before she reached one of the many shelters purple flames leaped into existence in front of her, blocking her path. She turned to run the other way but the flames spread around her in a circle, their cool tips licking towards her feet, as if trying to consume her. She stepped towards the short flames intending on jumping over them but the nearer she became the higher the flames rose. She stared at the shelter with angry tears, through the flames so close but inaccessible.

Before another thought could enter her mind the flames swirled up almost into a portal in front of her and the Fright Knight appeared cloaked in black armor, his glowing green eyes the only visible part of his body. His fiery purple cape danced behind him in an eerie manner, almost like he was caught in a windstorm. His black horse held their place in the sky with it's rotted purple wings, its fangs were bared and its purple tail and mane were like the fire that danced in the circle. It's burning red eyes met with Lillith's for only a moment before the girl buried her face into her mother's chest and held her even tighter. "You, what do you want?" The mother asked as she held Lillith close to her, living in Amity Park had given her a big fear of ghosts and she knew from school that this one was very bad.

"Samantha, I was merely ordered to locate and capture you." The fright knight ghost said as the purple fire licked closer to her ankles. In the Fright Knight's glowing green eyes was a determination that made Samantha shiver, his orders could only have come from Phantom and he was required to follow them.

Sam looked at Lillith sadly, and then an answer came to her. He said nothing about her daughter. Perhaps Phantom didn't know after all of her existence "If I go with you she can make it to the ghost shelter unharmed?" Sam asked as she looked up at the fright knight ghost, his eyes wavered for only a moment to Lillith.

"The child is of no interest to the master." The Fright Knight said as her caught Lillith's gaze, there was something about her that reminded him of someone only he could place the face. It was almost like he had seen her before, if that was even possible. "I will escort the child myself." The fright knight ghost said unsurely, ghost or not he was true to his word. Plus Phantom would be pleased that he got Samantha to come so easily. He remembered how feisty she had been, perhaps years without her love has worn the fight out of her.

Samantha put Lillith down on the ground and watched in amazement as the flames backed away from the small girl, almost like they were afraid of her. She quickly tore her attention away from them and back to Lillith. "Lilli, listen to me very closely. Run as fast as you can to the closest ghost shelter and don't look back. Never look back, do you understand?" She instructed as she forced Lillith to keep eye contact with her, she didn't bother to push her bangs out of her eye; this was not the time for that. Not with both their lives on the line.

"I understand, but what about you mommy?" Lillith asked as she glanced at the Fright Knight's terrifying horse and stuck close to her mother's side. Fear rippling through her body like a rushing wave. She turned her gaze back to the receding fire close to her socked feet. It was pretty shade and also deadly if she were to touch it, this much she learned from school. The deadly flames would, if they reached her, not burn her yo ash but hurt with such a cold sensation it would overwhelm her and slowly and very painfully, she would die. She didn't even want to think of leaving her mother with the Fright Knight, his terrible horse and those deadly flames.

"I won't be long I promise." She said softly as the purple fire opened just like a gate and just enough for Lillith to go through. She was hesitant to go through. What if this was all a trick and right as the got to the fiery gate it closed on her and she suffered the wrath of the ghostly flames. "You won't even know I'm gone." Her mom reassured her with a bright smile and gave her one last hug before giving her a gentle push towards the gate. Lillith took a few steps towards the gate but stopped to look back at her mom, she wasn't too sure about this. "Go, I'll be right behind you." Her mom said with teary eyes as Lillith nodded and before the gate could close she ran through with bleary eyes, she hadn't even realized she was crying.

Lillith ran and didn't look back juts like her mom had told her; with her eyes clenched tight she didn't even see anyone until she ran right into them. She looked up at the tall figure with fright; she knew The Fright Knight wasn't going to let her go just like that. It was all to good to be true but as he eyes focused she saw not The Fright Knight but her art teacher Mr. Kwan, that wasn't his real last name but what he wanted everyone to call him. Surprised to see a friendly face she just sat where she fell and stared up at him. She didn't dare look back now.

Mr. Kwan pulled Lillith to her feet, attempting to pull her back into the real world but still being frozen with fear he wasn't helping her much "Lillith, we don't have time to mope about, we have to get to the shelter." He said as he gently picked her up and once convinced that she wasn't going to fight like she normally would have ran towards the shelter.

Reality hit Lillith at that moment; The Fright Knight wasn't going to let her mom go. She wasn't going to be right behind her like she said she would. Her mom could possibly die if she didn't help. She had to go back! "Wait! What about my mom? The fright knight ghost has her!" she yelled as she squirmed with all her might to free herself but the more she squirmed the tighter Mr. Kwan's grip got. He wasn't going to let her go.

"If he has her then I'm afraid you're not going to see her again." Mr. Kwan said as he reached the shelter and looked back, seeing no one else it was his job to close the shelter to keep the entire city safe. He thought for a moment then put Lillith down but kept a close eye. He glanced away for only a second to set the combination to close the door but a second was all Lillith needed. When he looked back at her she was standing just outside the safety of the shelter and staring at him with a determination that he hadn't seen in years. "Lillith come inside the shelter, you'll be safe." He said as he reached out a hand to her just as the shelter began to lower into the ground. Once set in the ground there was no way to raise the shelters again until the town was ghost free, which could be a very long time. That is unless the mayor was to override the codes, if he was sill alive that is.

Lillith gave him a stubborn glare. "No, he took my dad away from me and he's not going to get my mom too." Lillith yelled as she watched the shelter lower far into the ground. No chance of that coming back up again, but that also meant that there was no chance of her being safe now. She looked around; hoping to find someone that could help her get her mom back but there was no one around. Everyone had made it to the shelters and the safety of the underground. Her gaze went up to the Fenton Works sign not far off, she knew that place used to belong to her Dad's parents before they died. Perhaps something in there could help her get her mom back.

By the time Lillith reached Fenton Works so was breathing heavily, having run the entire way. She opened the door to Fenton Works she felt instantly chilled and swore she saw her cool breath leave her mouth. Something was wrong; the air couldn't have been that cold. Where were the people that kept this place? "Hello? Is anyone in here?" She asked as her white bangs fell over her right eye, she would have pushed them back but terror was running through her body and her brain had more important things to worry about. The power in the house was off and the lights were off, there wasn't even a whirring of the emergency generator that was installed years ago. The city really was defenseless now. She came further into the house even though her entire body told her to run out the door and get to safety, the thing that caught her attention the most was the odd green glow coming from the basement, if the power was off then how could there be a glow? She thought for a moment then it hit her, there were ghosts in the basement. Wasn't the portal sealed up? Never to be opened again? She remembered hearing that on TV a few years ago from the mayor himself.

The green light gave her a creepy feeling, her entire body wanted to be as far away from it as possible. For once she listened to her body and so she headed up the stairs slowly, each one creaking under her feet. She knew there were emergency weapons hidden up there, the whole town knew. Just in case something like this happened. Once she reached the top of the stairs she looked down the long hall to find three doors and one on the ceiling that was wide open, smoke was coming from the door on the ceiling.

"What happened in here?" she asked herself as she walked towards the door in the ceiling and stared up the opening, there were pieces of a busted metal ladder hanging from the opening now that she had a better look she could see them. She could also tell there was a hole up in the room directly above the hole she was looking through. Something had come in from the roof, no doubt the ghosts in the basement. As she began to inspect the one of the rooms she heard the stairs creak and her eyes flickered behind her, the green light from the basement was moving up the stairs. She panicked as she tried to think of a solution. She could stand there like a coward and let the ghost gobble her up or she could hide in one of the rooms. Her brain quickly decided to hide in one of the rooms but she couldn't get her feet to move, it was like someone had super glued them to the floor. As the green light crept up the stairs her feet decided to listen to her brain and she rushed through the closet door she could find, her gaze giving the room a sweep.

The room had blue walls with space shuttle pictures on the wall; just about everything in the room was blue. It was a bedroom; she knew this place was a house once but after not being used as one for so long she thought they would redecorate of something. The place felt too homey and for a second she thought up climbing up onto the bed and falling asleep but the she remembered the green light and looked behind her, her heart beating so loud she couldn't think straight. The green light came closer to the room and in an effort to not die she slipped under the bed beside the dust bunnies and junk and other questionable things. She held her breath and clenched her eyes tight, afraid that even the slightest noise would give her hiding spot away. But her heart was still pounding in her ears. Maybe the green light wouldn't be able to hear her; surely it wasn't beating that loud.

She peeked her eyes open for just a second and saw a glowing black boot stop right in front of the bed. She jammed her eyes shut and mentally counted backwards from ten to try and clam her heart down "Come out child, there is nothing to fear." A male voice said calmly as Lillith hid her face in her sleeve. The voice wasn't trusting like she hoped it was. The voice echoed and brought pure terror into her body, making her tremble. She knew ghosts were not to be trusted.

"Come out come out where ever you are." The voice crooned as if playing a game of hide-and-seek, she half expected the voice to say olly olly oxen free, like the source of the voice wasn't going to kill her as soon as it caught her. Lillith gave up on counting and whimpered in fear. Her hands went to her mouth in an instant she hadn't even realized she had done it until it was over. Now that the noise was made she hated herself. She mentally slapped herself for revealing her position.

She tried to snap her brain into doing something, anything but it froze. It didn't tell her legs to run like she hoped it would she just froze in place as she opened her eyes and saw the boots were no longer in front her like they had been. Confused she looked around the edges of the bed for the boots but didn't see any. Come to think of it she didn't even see the green glow of the ghost. Had it left? Before she could even think of what to do next she felt a hand on the back of her turtle neck and she was pulled through the bed by an intangible hand. Her stomach turned at the thought of being pulled through a bed in one piece and she jammed her eyes shut once again. She really didn't want to see what ghost had won this little game. There was a silence when she stopped moving and her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to jump right out of her chest and leave.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she slowly opened her eyes only to be face to face with ghost enemy number one, Phantom His white hair was literally flames that swayed in an imaginary breeze. Bluish green skin actually had chunks missing, his white bone gleaming underneath. Fiery red eyes made her heart jump into her throat and she wished she hadn't opened her own eyes. The outfit he wore was tattered and rotting away, his white cape actually had a chunk taken out of it. "Let me go." She said once she found her voice again, her eyes teary and vision blurry. She didn't even realize she had been crying until now.

Phantom smiled at her, a smile that sent a chill down her spine and back up again. A smile that made her tremble in fear and want to close her eyes again, hoping it was all a bad dream. But once again her body didn't want to listen to her brain and she just stared wide eyed at him. "Tell me child, do you the truth about your father?" Phantom said as he held her by the back of her shirt a few feet from the ground.

She swallowed the lump that was in her throat and decided to answer, even if he didn't like it. "He died fighting you." She said bravely her eyes locked on his own crimson; there was so much hate and cruelty in his eyes that she had to look away.

Phantom shook his head with false shame, trying to get the girl to side with him. "My how you were deceived." He said as he went intangible through the floor. Before Lillith knew it, they were sinking. Once they landed in the basement and because tangible again Lillith gathered up the courage and kicked Phantom in the shin, causing him to drop her. She smiled when she saw her mom and ran into her open arms. She was glad to be with her again, even if they had been apart for only a short time. She thought for sure her mom was going to be killed. She had completely forgotten Phantom until he cleared his throat and stepped closer to them.

He smiled, but it wasn't the warm smile of a friend or someone you knew that just wanted to talk, or some relative that she hadn't seen in a long time. His smile was like one a lion would give just before he killed a baby deer. Lillith and her mom were the deer in this picture; she knew he must only want them dead. Why else would he be keeping them here? "My, isn't this touching, the whole family is together again." Phantom said slyly as he neared them. Lillith gave her mom a confused look then brought her gaze back to the looming Phantom.

Samantha held Lillith close as Phantom bent down and pushed Lillith's bangs from her right eye and behind her ear, revealing that it was a ghostly glowing green. Terror racked through Lillith's body with the touch from Phantom, she wanted to pull her face away from him but as he gripped her chin and held her head up she did nothing. She was used to her mom pushed her bangs away but when Phantom did it something seemed wrong. "You are not her father Phantom!" Sam said harshly as Phantom merely smiled.

Phantom reached up his finger to trace Lillith's glowing right eye and smiled. Lillith tried to look back at her mom as if asking her why he had done that but she found herself to afraid to speak up that and Phantom still had a hold of her chin.. "Then tell me Samantha, what is the name of the ghost that she inherited that eye from?" he said as he released Lillith's face in his hand. "Surely no human has eyes that glow in the dark." He crooned with his creepy smile.

Samantha held Lillith close and forced the girl to turn her gaze away from Phantom "Danny was her father and we both know he's long gone." Sam said as she glared at Phantom.

"Is he now?" Phantom said as he rose to his feet and looked down at Lillith. "Child would you like to learn some Fenton family history?" he asked as Lillith pulled away from her mom then looked to her. She wouldn't return her gaze, something was very wrong. What did Phantom mean when he said what ghost she inherited the eye from? He dad was human and a hero, not bad. She then looked back at Phantom.

"About what?" She stuttered out. She had finally gotten her mouth to work and since she could never get anything about the Fenton's out of her mom or grandparents if Phantom knew something she was willing to hear it.

Phantom smiled. "Your father." He said as he bent down at her level.

"Y-yes." Lillith stuttered, she wanted to say more, to demand how Phantom knew about her father but no matter what her brain told her mouth that was all that came out.

Phantom's cruel smile came upon his face once again, making Lillith shudder. He closed his eyes to think of a believable story without giving away to much truth. He needed the girl on his side, if she truly was who he thought she was then she would be a very powerful ally when her powers fully developed. She was much too valuable to loose now that he knew about her. When he opened his burning red eyes again he began. "One day, years ago before you were born, your father's parents, best friend and sister all suffered in a horrible explosion at the Nasty Burger. After such a traumatizing experience your father's attitude changed and he had no where to go. Your mother convinced her parents, and your grandparents, to let him stay with them even though they had a huge distaste for him. Your father couldn't be a burden for long and decided to leave your mother; she was the only one alive who knew his secret. Unless you dear child know his secret?" Phantom began as Lillith looked to her mother, millions of questions going through her head.

Lillith glanced back at Phantom for only a moment. "No, Mommy never told me a secret." She mumbled just loud enough for Phantom to hear, though she didn't say it for him but herself "Mommy, you told me daddy went to fight Phantom." Lillith said as Phantom grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, his very touch made her shiver and when her eyes met with Phantom's she was filled with terror.

He was frustrated that her mind kept wondering and hated being interrupted. No one dared to interrupt him and it took all he had to not kill her for this unforgivable crime, he needed her alive. "I am not finished child." He said with gritted teeth then released his hold when he had her attention once more. "You see he went to the one place where he could be understood, to an old friend of the family. Vlad Masters, I believe that was his name, you see he went to college with your father's parents but had an accident that caused him to be hospitalized. He and your father shared the same secret. Would you like to know the secret?"

Lillith's only reply was a nod, she loved hearing stories about her Dad and the hero that he was. That and she couldn't get her brain to send words down to her mouth to say.

"He was half ghost, caused by a little accident with his parents' ghost portal. One little accident changed his life." Phantom said with a smile as he saw the confusion form on Lillith's face, he continued now that he really had her attention. "He then asked that same family friend to do him a very important favor and respecting his wishes the family friend did so. He pulled the ghost out of your father, just like he wanted, but then something strange happened which ended in creating me. Therefore I, dearest child, am your father." He said with the friendliest smile he could muster, but it didn't look too friendly. He knew that if he told the girl anymore the truth would be exposed and she wouldn't side with him.

Lillith glanced back at her mother who still wasn't looking at her. "Mommy is all of this true?" she asked as Sam looked at her with teary eyes, there was so much regret in that look that Lillith couldn't help but believe Phantom's story. "Was daddy really half ghost? Is Phantom really my dad?" she asked on the verge of tears, but Samantha didn't answer.

Samantha kept her gaze away from Lillith but still spoke up. "Lillith, don't believe anything he says, he's just trying to trick you. He probably killed your dad himself." Samantha said as she stood up with Lillith in her grasp, intent on getting away from Phantom. Her desperate violet eyes meeting with Phantom's then darting around the room for a way out, any way out.

Phantom stepped towards them and held out his arms, he wanted her to run into them and for it to seem like he's comforting her. After all she thought he was her father and that's what fathers did. "Lillith dear, who are you going to believe? I have been truthful to you this whole time and your own mother has been lying to you your entire life." Phantom said as Lillith squirmed out of Sam's grasp and landed on the floor between them both. She didn't know who to believe, Phantom was the bad guy but he was also her Dad. Plus he did hold a good point about her mom, she had never even told her the big secret that her father kept, but she loved her mom. She had to have a good reason to lie, she just had to.

Samantha stepped closer to Lillith, there was no way she was going to let Phantom have her. Not after all these years of hiding her from him. "Lillith, don't forget what he's done to the world. He's evil sweetie, any remains of your father in him are long gone." Sam said as Lillith gripped her mom's leg and looked at Phantom.

She blinked away tears, what was she thinking? Phantom was wrong! Her dad was s hero and she knew it. She remembered all the stories her mom had told her about him. He saved the town all the time when he was younger. She wasn't going to believe that this killer was her Dad. "I don't believe you Phantom, my daddy was a hero! He protected this town when he went off to fight you! You killed him." Lillith said through bleary eyes as her tears finally escaped. Phantom frowned and glared at Sam, his plans to bring the girl to him were failing.

"I will have the child Samantha." He said menacingly, he was not going to play nice anymore. He wanted the girl, needed her to aid in his quest of domination. There was no doubt in his mind that id she was not in his possession that this little girl would be his downfall.

Samantha glared at him, her own hot tears of anger clouding her vision but she still held strong. "Over my dead body ghost." She said as she stood in front of Lillith, pulling her tight grip off her leg. She knew what was coming next before it even came. Phantom was quick tempered and wanted Lillith; he would stop at nothing to have her. There was no way she was going to let Phantom have Lillith, not when Lillith could be the only chance the world has to defeat him.

He smiled that cruel smile of his. "If you wish." Phantom said as he powered up an ecto-blast and fired her with it. He didn't have a second thought about doing so. He no longer cared for Samantha anymore; those feelings were long gone along with all the others. When the blast struck Samantha's chest her body collapsed to the ground, her blood splattering walls, the floor, and poor Lillith. She stood there frozen in pure terror at what she had seen; she didn't even notice the blood drip down her cheek.

Lillith took a step back from her mother's corpse and looked at it with terror. Her mother's usually warm and inviting eyes were cold and lifeless; there was a gaping hole in her chest from which her crimson blood was pooling around her body. Was she really gone? Killed by the same ghost who had killed her Dad? What did Phantom have against her family anyway? She didn't know what to do or what to say, her whole world felt like it shattered like someone threw a rock at a fancy stained glass window. She felt the pain of her mother's death bubble in her stomach and then just like that her world really was over. She looked at Phantom with the same terror, her mind was telling her to run as fast as she could, to get away from this horrible place, and never look back like her mom had said before, but her legs wouldn't listen. She just stood there frozen in place. She collapsed to her knees and put her hands to her ears, clenching her eyes shut tight. "This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening" She repeated those words over and over again as if saying it would make everything just go away. She just wanted everything to be normal again, to wake up in her bed from this terrible nightmare and see her mom's smiling face. Phantom neared her slowly. She heard his footsteps and panicked. She wanted to scream at him for what he did, to make him feel the pain she was feeling but she couldn't get herself to move. "No, please just stop. Leave me alone, please." She pleaded as she rocked back and forth; this seemed to be the only movement she could get from her body.

"Lillith dear, I had to do what needed to be." Phantom said trying to persuade her, there was fake concern in his voice. How dare he? He was pretending to care that he just killed her mom when he clearly didn't. What was she going to do? She knew he was next, Phantom obviously wanted the Fentons dead for some reason, but she did nothing to him except kick him in the shin. Was that really bad?

Lillith continued rocking back and forth, trying her best to block out the word and Phantom's voice. She didn't want to be here anymore. Why hadn't she gone into the ghost shelter like her mom had told her to? What didn't she run and never look back? "I said STOP!" she yelled as she continued to rock back and forth, she really meant it this time, if Phantom got any closer to her she didn't know what she would do.

Just like that the beeping of the machines stopped and the room became silent. This caught her off guard, what happened? She stopped rocking and waited for Phantom to attack her but nothing happened. She held her head tight as she waited longer for the final blow, surely he knew a humans weak spot but still nothing. She let go of her head and opened her eyes only to find that Phantom was stopped in front of her, unmoving, almost like he was frozen in time. Was this one of his tricks? Lillith stood and looked around the room where there was a fly frozen in mid air, she could almost tell that it was headed towards her mother. It was like someone had hit the pause button on life and she was the only one not affected. She wanted to run from Phantom but the shock of what had happened had her frozen in place, her body didn't want to move. What if she did move and life jumped back into place. She took another look around the room. "What's going on?" she asked as she looked at Phantom, not even his flaming hair was moving like she saw it do before.

* * *

_**Please Read and Review, it will make me happy!**_

_**Plus I have Danny hostage... **_


End file.
